mitteodderbookignrfandomcom-20200214-history
Vetalocan Empire
The Vetalocan Empire is the first great civilization of Humanity and rose to claim all of the continent of Vetaloca and beyond. History The Empire began on the Island on Vlokx. The Empire at the time was a small but powerful Chiefdom that quickly harnessed the natural resources surrounding it and constructed the castle of Preimum on the Northern Coast of Vlokx. It was then that the first King of Vetaloca was recorded. King Octivus the Builder who raised Castle Preimum. He also brokered a marriage alliance between Vetaloca and another Tribe called Novosia. Novosia joined with Vetaloca into a single Kingdom. Octivus's reign was long and prosperous and Vetaloca did not expand much during his reign but fought many small wars with the nearby Kingdoms of Hijemnia and Scicivia but no real conquests on either side were made. Octivus during his reign would construct two more castles and many villages around his lands. On Octivus's death his son, Rominus, became King, Rominus was a veteran with the war with Hijemnia and lost his friend in the war. When he became King he declared war on Hijemnia and marched on their capital. He Conquered Hijemnia and added it to his Kingdom. He then marched against Scicivia and Conquered it as well expanding the small Kingdom into a powerhouse on Vlokx. Later Rominus would march against the Kingdom of Braxxia. Rominus would die in battle against the Braxxians leaving his son, Yulius, as heir to the throne. Rominus would be known as 'the Conquerer' Yulius was raised as a peacemaker and when he ascended he made peace with Braxxia on the demand of a few plots of land given to Vetaloca. Yulius would marry the Queen of Etusia and so ensuring that on her death their children would inherit Etusia. Yulius then spent the rest of his reign improving on the already existing Kingdom and even constructing the city of Yulton outside of Preimum Castle. Yulius would be known as Yulius the Wise and he would die at the ripe age of sixty seven. His son Gainus would inherit the throne of Vetaloca and under his reign he inherited Etusia from his mother, but his Uncle, Nattal of Etusia rebelled against him but Gainus defeated him and reclaimed Etusia. Gainus then Conquered the Kingdom of Braxxia, avenging his Grandfather and finally taking rule of all Vlokx. Gainus then would lead Vetaloca into a golden age. Gainus would be known as Gainus the Great! Gainus would marry Princess Velvat of the Hyborean Empire that had formed on the mainland. Legends tell that Gainus conceded 100 sons and 100 daughters, this is possible as he had an open marriage with Velvat and only had 5 legitimate sons and 3 legitimate daughters. On Gainus's death his son Rominus the second was crowned King. Rominus was married to Floreisa of Marrendale, a powerful city state in the Eastern Mainland. With this alliance they marched against the Theocracy of Nonagolia. In Nonagolia they followed the faith of Trimot, a God of light, a God of darkness and a God of balance. This Conquest would be beneficial to Vetaloca but also Nonagolia and because of the new safe travel routes between Vetalocan territories the Missionaries of Trimot spread their religion and before long Rominus converted to the faith of Trimot and made it the official religion of Vetaloca. Rominus began constructing Temples and celebrating the festivals of Trimot. Rominus the Second would be known as Rominus the Pious. Rominus was later Assassinated during a Riot in Yulton. Rominus had no sons, only a single daughter and so the Kingdom passed to Rominus's brother Tygarus. Tygarus was also a follower of Trimot and also very Pious. It was in Tygarus's reign that the Hyborean Empire would attack Vetaloca, Marrendale would come to aid Vetaloca as well as the Kingdom of Preapora in the North of the Mainland, Hyborea would sail their ships to Vlokx and Tygarus would meet them on the shore, but sadly Tygarus was caught by an arrow just as the battle began, and died in a hospital tent. His body was captured by the Hyboreans and nailed to a post and displayed to all Vetaloca. Tygarus had no children to speak of and so his bother, Nattal of Riverfoot, was crowned King, Hyborea at the time had latec siege to Preimum Castle and Nattal arrived with his host to se the castle encircled, he charged the Hyborean Ranks and tore down their lines and even with less men he defeated them, winning the Siege of Preimum. He then boarded his fleet and sailed for Hyborea itself, laying claim on it from his mother Velvat and so all of Hyborea. He landed at the town of Tibur where he captured the town with barely a fight. He then moved up into Hyborean lands sacking villages as he went and capturing the castle of Allyn, he was then met by the Hyborean army who met his army on field between two valleys and despite the Vetalocian forces having less men, Nattal was able to secure victory, killing the Hyborean Emporor, Selen, in battle. Nattal then marched on the Hyborean capital of Hybon and lay siege to it for a year until the defenders finally surrendered. Nattal then claimed Hyborea and gave some land in the East to Preapora and he also married the Preapoean Princess, Celene. Nattal then crowned himself Emperor of Vetaloca, founding the Vetalocan Empire. Emperor Nattal would be remembered as Nattal the Mighty. Nattal's reign would be short but prosperous as the new territory he acquired was unstable under his rule due to the new Government, Culture and Religion and he was assassinated by Hyborean Nationalists in his bed. Nattal though did have a son and a daughter before he died and the throne would pass to his son, Octivus the Second. Octivus spent his reign bringing peace to the Empire his father had left him, much of the Empire was in unrest after both the Conquest and the death of the Emporor. A year into his reign many regions in the North went into open rebellion as well as a number of riots and revolts in the South